bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 20
Alexis Gautier It was several hours since I had that meeting with Greg and Michael. They probably did not like the idea of how we now have to face against Gary, Jerry and Whitney. I doubt that Gary and Jerry might keep their promise to Whitney about letting him have some of G.S. members for him to control, but that was a risk that I don't wanna take. Not even Greg or Michael want to take the risk. Since all three of us knows about the threat here at Bullworth, we know that we have to foil their plans or the school will never be the same again. But now wasn't a good time to be going after the trio. It was the holiday season and all I wanted to do was chill out (not that I have been doing this pass week). Today, all I wanted was to hang out with Alexis like what we planned Tuesday. After the bell rung, I left English and head for the Boys' Dorm to get ready for the special evening. When I got into my dorm room, I took the clothes I choose to wear this morning (blue t-shirt, black jeans and my black leather jacket), went to take a shower and then after I took the shower, I put my fresh clothes on and threw my dirty ones on my bed. I still had 30 minutes before I had to pick up Alexis (she said Wesnesday afternoon to pick her up at 4:30 PM), so I went onto my laptop to check up on my email and also turned on the radio to Liberty Rock Radio. One Vision ''by Queen was playing at the time. While checking my email, I found one message by Brian and one by Jenny. Boy, did I miss them so much. I first opened Jenny's since this was the first email she sent us. It said: ''Dear Greg and C-Money, '' ''I'm having a good time at San Fierro University. I'm totally doing well, both educationally and socially. For educationally, I'm passing my classes with A's and B's. For socially, I'm making new friends and even hanging with some very smart people. I'm not dating anyone though as I'm still loyal to Johnny. I ain't going to double cross him like that bitch, Lola. I miss all of you guys alot. Still wish for those old days when we all hung out and did mischevious stuff. Those were the good days. I gotta go. Peach, '' ''Jenny Wolf She didn't ask if we were doing good, but I'll sent her a message about it later after my time with Alexis. After reading Jenny's message, I opened Brian's message. It said: Dear Greg and C-Money, '' ''I finished basic training. They're planning to sent me out to Iraq in the next few weeks. Bummer since Christmas is around the corner. James sent a message and told me that he was doing okay up in Harvard. That's good to know. I don't know about you guys, but I miss the old days where we would just hang out or wage war against the Preppies. I even remember the strange mesteries that we came across. Those were good times. I can't talk any longer. I have to go. Bye, '' ''Brian Davidson I wished that they would have extended their messages just alittle longer, but it was good that remembered that to sent us an email once in a while, especially Jenny. We haven't even heard from her since after the booze party at the empty lot where the In-And-Out Motel use to be. It was still good to hear from her though. When I got off the computer, Greg came in and asked, "Any new messages?" "One from Brian and one from Jenny", I said. "One from Jenny?" he asked. "Yeah. Apparently, she's doing well at college", I said. "That's good", Greg said. "Listen, I gotta go. I'll see ya. I have to go meet Alexis", I said. Right when I stepped out the door, Greg yelled outloud, "Be careful, she's a man-eater". He then started laughing outloud before I exit the Boys' Dorm. I head for the Girls' Dorm when I saw Michael coming from the front gate with the new kid from the caferteria earlier this week. "Hey Mike, what are you doing with the new guy?" I asked. "I saved him from getting his ass kicked by the Jocks. He put up a good fight against them though. Real good", Michael said. "I guess so", I said to Michael. Then I turned to the new kid and said, "I saw you fight the Jocks in the caferteria the other day. My name is...." "I already know who you are. You like to be called C-Money. I'm Charles Caldwell", he said. "You know my name without me even telling you. I'm very impressed", I told him. After that conversation, Charles left while Mike and I just stared at each other. "He's seems like a good kid", I said. "He is", Michael said. "Well, as long as he isn't a backstabbing bastard, I'll hang with him", I said. "So would I", Michael said. "Well, I gotta go get Alexis. We're heading for the carnival tonight", I said. "Good luck. If you intend on getting her to date you, just don't rush it", he said. "Trust me. I'm not going down that again", I said before I left him. I got to the Girls' Dorm where Alexis was waiting. "You ready?" I asked her. "Yeah. So what mode of transportation are we taking?" she said. "My car", I said. "Cool", she said. I then took Alexis to my car. We entered the car and then drove out of the parking lot. "Nice car", she said. "Thanks", I said. We pulled onto the road (Main Street) and then drove in the direction of the carnival. When we got to the carnival, I parked my car in the parking lot right next to the gate. "I didn't think that Bullworth had it's own carnival", Alexis said. "You'd be surprise what this town has", I told her when we got out of my car. I went up to the booth and bought two tickets. Then we both entered the carnival. Alexis was amazed by the looks of the carnival. "This is amazing", she said. "Wait till it's nighttime. The carnival is alot better looking at night with it's lights on", I said. "That I can believe", she said. "You want me to try and earn you a big teddy-bear or something from the suviner tent?" I asked her. "No thanks. I'm more for the rides", she said. "You sure?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm sure. So what ride should we go on first?" she said. "Well, there's the roller-coaster, ferris wheel, The Big Squid, marry-go-round and a funhouse", I said. "Let's go in the funhouse last", she said. "Fine, but let's also go on the ferris-wheel last", I said remembering about what happened when I took Kendra to the carnival. "Fine, that's fine with me", she said. "Let's go on the roller-coaster first", I said. We then headed for the roller-coaster first. We we got to the roller coaster, there was a long line of people waiting to get onto the roller-coaster. During the wait in line, all we did was talk about different stuff. It was nothing exciting to talk about. All we talked about was this town and the different people in it. She even asked about the G.S. Crew. "Who are the G.S. Crew?" she asked. "They're a bunch of low-life kids who are fighting for lost causes", I said. "And what got their name?" she asked. "Their leader's name is Gary Smith. He causes all sorts of trouble in this area. He and his crew are dangerous. So you need to watch your back if you ever encounter them", I said. "I think I can handle them myself thanks", she said. Before I can say anything else, we were at the booth. I walked over to the booth and said, "I'm paying for me and my friend". "Two dollars then", the guy in the booth said. I handed him two bucks and then Alexis and I went through the gate and onto the roller-coaster. The roller-coaster started and we first went slow (as usual), but after the first slope the ride ride went fast and Alexis was screaming her head off till the ride ended. She looked at me and said, "That was awesome". "There's more interesting rides left to go on", I said. After we got off the roller-coaster, we then went to The Big Squid. There wasn't a long line there like at the roller-coaster. We got on the ride in less than 5 minutes. When we got on, there was a kid chickening out, but the guy operating the ride didn't notice him and started the ride. After three seconds of being spun, the same kid started barffing on people passing by the ride. People were screaming about it and it was very funny. After we got off The Big Squid, we were both laughing our heads off about that kid. After five minutes of laughing, we went to the ferris wheel since we were too old to ride the marry-go-round. Once again, there wasn't a long line at the ferris wheel and we got on without even waiting for three minutes. While riding the ferris wheel, I kept a good eye on the controls incase someone tried to stop the ride from working again. After we got off the ferris wheel, we went to the funhouse. It was going to the first time I ever entered the funhouse. It was going to be good. I heard it was good becuase of the different puzzles in there. There was even a maze in there somewhere. We entered the funhouse and at first, it looked like the inside of a mouth (mostly because it was designed as a mouth). We then went forward through this weird tunnel and into this room that looked like a library. There was no way to continue from the looks of it. "So where do we go next?" Alexis asked. "I don't know", I said. I then saw a book that wasn't aligned right. So I climbed the table under it and then put the book straight back up. Then a ladder came straight down from the ceiling. "I do you know. I'm a genious", I said. We both then climbed up the ladder into this room full of Grim Rippers slashing down their blades (whatever they're called). I grabbed Alexis' arm and then we ran through them without getting hit. We then opened the door and then saw that there were two doors at the end of the hall. I knew that we were in the maze as soon as we went through the first correct doorway and saw a few more doors. We kept going through the worng doors, but always got back on course. Then we were sure we were almost out of maze, we went through the worng door and into some Jocks that were in the room. And sure enough, Ted was one of them. "Look who it is. It's C-Shit and his bitch", he said. "Go fuck yourself, Ted. We didn't come in here to be tormented by your shitty insults and your ugly personality towards normal people", I said. "Guys, deal with that turd. I'm going to have a rematch with this bitch", he said. Just when the other Jocks were about to charge me, Alexis did something to his neck and he fell down, holding his neck in pain. The other Jocks were about to charge her, but she pulled out a .24 Magnun and aimed at the Jocks. "Don't even think about it. Come close and I'll shoot", she said. "You can't do shit with that gun", said one of the Jocks. She then pointed her gun at the ceiling and shot a round to let them know she was serious. "You'll rue the day, bitch. You will rue it", Ted said on the floor painfully. "Whatever. I bet you don't even know what rue means anyway", I said to him and then kicked him in the stomach. We both left the room and continued our way to get out of the funhouse. After we got out of the funhouse, we exit the carnival. "Why the hell did you do that?" I asked her. "I had to pull my gun out. He might have planned to kill us", she said. I took the gun out of her pocket and held it from her reach as she tried to take it back from me. "How much do you carry this gun around?" I asked her. "All the time", she said as she tried to get it from me again. I still kept the gun from her reach. "You can't carry guns everywhere you go in this town. This town ain't like Liberty City or Blakton City", I said. "There is still danger around here", she said. "If a teacher finds this in your pocession during classtime, they'll subject you to arrest", I said. "Come on, like you don't have a gun", she said. "I don't", I lied. "Don't lie. I heard it from Ted. You brought a gun to this beach where he was going to ambush you", she said. "That was different. He was going to kill me. I'm sure he won't take a risk at killing me, even if there's just two people. He's too much of a coward", I told her. "I also heard about you having a large rap sheet in the police database", she said. "It's a long story for me to tell you. Plus, I keep my gun in a safe spot in my room. And I admit, I do own a gun. It was my father's before he...." I couldn't finish that statement. She just stared at me in silence. "Forget it. Let's just continue our experience of knowing each other", I said. "We finished all the rides. I think we should just head back to the school", she said. "Okay", I said while handing her back her gun. We rode back in slience till we got back to the school. I parked my car in the usual spot I park it (right next to the run-down school bus). "This is a really cool car. Diablo Stallion, right?" she asked. I ignored her and said, "Hide your gun somewhere in the dorm where Ms. Peabody can't find it". "Okay. I will", she said. Before she was a yard away, I said, "Let's hang out again next Friday". "Okay. Sure", she said before she walked away. I walked back to the Boys' Dorm thinking about Alexis. There was something about her indeed. Why would a type of girl like her carry a gun with her everywhere she went? I know Bullworth can be dangerous, but it's not as dangerous as Carcer City was and I use to live there. Just when I walked into my dorm room, Greg was laying on his bed reading That Was Then, This Is Now. "Hey man. What's happening?" I said. "Nothing. I responded to Jenny and Brian's emails not too long ago. I told them everything that's been happening since they left. Then I went to take a shower and then started reading this book". I thought about sitting on my bed, but before I even moved an inch, Greg then said, "Oh. Derek wants to talk to you. He's at the carnival lookout". "And I just left from the carnival", I said. "He still needs to talk to you", Greg said. "Okay, I'm going to head there now", I said. I then exit the Boys' Dorm and then went back to the parking lot. I entered my car and then started it up. I drove my car out of the parking lot and into Old Bullworth Vale. I drove through the Residental Area and then pulled onto the dirt road that cuts through Old Bullworth Vale (Beach Drive) to where I got to the lookout. Derek was there alright and a number of town citizens. I got out of my car and walked up to Derek. "Thought you wouldn't come", he said. "I wouldn't leave you waiting. Besides, I was a date sorta", I said. "Not surprised. Still, I didn't get Greg to get you here to talk about your social life", he said. "What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked him. "I'm going to be gone for a while. I'm suppose to be investigating a group that the C.I.A. believes to be a terrorist group", he said. "Where?" I asked. He then said the name I least expected. "Carcer City", he said. "Let me guest; Max's gang. Max ain't a terrorist", I said. "I know he's a gang leader and a criminal, but my employers believe that he's a terrorist all because of the stuff that's been going on. He's been traveling to different cities, like I told you a month ago. He's also been killing different people in the cities and even making agreements with other gangs. He's also been doing something else. Something that we can't point our finger on". "Where are they getting all this money from in order to travel to these different cities?" I asked. "I know he's not robbing any banks in Carcer, Liberty or even Blakton. We would be hearing about bank robberies if they did", Derek said. "What about the events that were happening in Liberty City the past couple months? The robbery of the Bank of Liberty in Algonquin? Wasn't that them?" I asked. "No. That was the Irish Mob that did the Bank of Liberty. And it was probably two or three street thugs that caused the up-spree in Liberty City. Max wasn't involved in those at all. I don't know what they're doing to get money. But I am going to in a matter of days. I gotta inflatate their gang as one of them and them hopefully, I'll find something. Hopefully, we'll get information that will help us take Max down once and for all". "I hope so. I'm so sick of this cat-and-mouse game that we play all the time", I said. "I'll take a while for me to find something out. When I find something, I'll come back and then we'll talk about how to take Max and his crew down using the info we find", Derek said. "I hope you do find something", I told him. We ended the meeting and I head back to the school. I hope Derek does find something we can use against Max. I want to bring him down. I want to kill him for every soul he's taken, including my mom and dad's. Hopefully, I will have vengence for both my parents once and for all....in a while anyway. Category:Blog posts